Mozart
Mutlu ol Çağdaş Çağdaş olacağız Türkü - Halk Türküsü Türkü yasak Gesi bağları Yar ellerinde Şinay yavrun şinanay Hopa şinanay Mozart - 40.Senfoni Beathoven ]] thumb|right|335 px|[[Mozart's Turkish March - A La Turca update: "The artists are Aleksey Igudesman and Hyung-ki Joo. Their Show Igudesman﻿ & Joo includes various and hilarious music by Mozart, Rachmaninov, Bach, Vivaldi, Strauss, Beethoven and their own." (I found this video while stumbling, and downloaded about two years ago. Now, I found it again in my old, stored files, and now I'm uploading here, just not to lose again. Hope you like it. Just like the way they play this.)]] Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart) (d. 27 Ocak 1756 Salzburg , Avusturya - ö. 5 Aralık 1791 Viyana) Klasik Batı Müziği'nin, en üretken ve en etkili bestekârlarından biridir. Yapıtları, senfonileri, konçertoları, oda orkestralarını, piyanoyu, operayı ve korolu müzikleri etkilemiştir. 36 yıllık ömrüne 626 eser sığdırmıştır. Mozart Avrupalı bestekârların en popülerlerindendir ve birçok eseri standart konser repertuarlarında kullanılır. Günümüzde müzik tarihinin en büyük dehalarından biri olarak kabul görmüştür. Yaşamı Gezi yılları thumb|200px|1771'de Mozart. İlk yıllarında, Mozart birçok Avrupa gezisine çıktı. Bunlardan ilki 1762 yılında, Bavyera Elektörlüğünün başkenti Münih'te, Bavyera Kurfüstü (Elektör prensi) 3. Maximillian'ın sarayında verdiği konserdir. Aynı yıl Prag ve Viyana'da da imparatorluk saraylarında konser vermiştir. Uzun bir konser turu, 3 buçuk yıl sürer ve Wolfgang'i babası ile beraber Münih, Mannheim, Paris, Londra (burada ünlü İtalyan çellocu Giovanni Battista Cirri ile çalmıştır), Lahey, tekrar Paris, Zürih, Donaueschingen ve Münih'te konserler vermiştir. Bu gezisi sırasında, Mozart birçok ünlü müzisyenle tanışır ve kendisi de bu müzisyenlerin eserlerine aşina olur. En önemli esin kaynaklarından biri Johann Christian Bach'tır, onunla da 1764-1765 yıllarında Londra'da arkadaş olmuşlardır. Bach'ın eserleri birçok kez Mozart'ın esinlendiği eserler olarak gösterilmiştir. Tekrar Viyana'ya 1767'de giderler ve burada 1768 yılının Kasım ayına kadar kalırlar. Bu gezi sırasında Mozart çiçek hastası olur ve iyileşmesi babası Leopold tarafından Tanrı'nın oğlu için sevgisini temsil etmektedir. Salzburg'da geçen bir yıl sonunda, üç kez İtalya'ya yolculuğa çıkmıştır. 1769 Kasım'ından, 1771 Mart'ına kadar, 1771'in Ağustos'undan Kasım ayına kadar ve 1772 Ekim'inden 1773 Mart'ına kadar. Mozart bu dönemde üç opera besteler: "Mitridate Rè di Ponto" (1770), "Ascanio in Alba" (1771) ve "Lucio Silla" (1772). Üç opera da Milan'da oynanmıştır. Bu gezilerin ilkinde, Mozart Venedik'te Andrea Luchesi ile ve G.B. Martini ile Bologna'da buluşur ve Accademia Filarmonicanın bir üyesi olarak kabul edilir. İtalya'daki yolculuğunun şu an efsanevi olan bir hikâyesi de, Gregorio Allegri'nin Miserere'sini Sistina Şapeli'nde duyar ve tamamını hafızasından yazar, yalnız bunu yaparken parçadaki küçük hataları düzeltir ve böylece Vatikan malının ilk illegal kopyasını üretir. 23 Eylül 1777'de annesi ile beraber Mozart, Münih, Mannheim ve Paris'i kapsayan bir Avrupa turuna gider. Mannheim'da, o dönemin en iyisi Mannheim orkestrası ile çalar. Aloysia Weber'e aşık olur, ancak O da daha sonra Wolfgang'den ayrılır. 4 yıl sonra da, Aloysia'nın kız kardeşi Constanze ile evlenir. Paris'e başarısız ziyareti sırasında da, annesi 1778 yılında ölür. Viyana'da Mozart thumb|200px|Mozart'ın Viyana'daki evi. 1780 yılında, Mozart'ın ilk büyük operası İdomeneo Münih'de oynanır. Ertesi yıl, Viyana'yı patronu, Prens Başpiskopos Colloredo ile ziyaret eder. Salzburg'a geri döndüklerinde, opera şefi olan Mozart, isyanını arttırır ve başpiskoposun müzik işleriyle ilgilenmek istemez. Bu düşüncelerini söylemesiyle de başpiskopos desteğini çeker. Mozart bundan sonra, aristokrasinin ilgisiyle özgür olarak Viyana'da müziğini geliştirmek için yerleşir. Bu bir nebze de Türk tarihi için önem taşır. Türklerin Avrupa'da moda olduğu o yıllarda, Mehter ritminden esinlenen Mozart, 11 numaralı La Majör Piyano Sanatı'nın ( K. 311) 3. bölümünde "Ronda alla Turca" (Türk Marşı)'nı besteler. Ayrıca Viyana'da Türk elçinin kızı Zaide için adına arya besteler. 4 Ağustos 1782'de, babasının istememesine rağmen Constanze Weber (d. 1763 - ö. 1842) ile evlenir. Constanze'nin babası Fridolin Weber, Carl Maria von Weber'in Franz Anton Weber'den üvey kardeşidir. 6 çocukları olmasına rağmen, sadece 2 tanesi çocukluktan sonra yaşar: Carl Thomas Mozart (d. 1784 - ö. 1858) ve Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart (d. 1791 - ö. 1844) (daha sonra küçük bir bestekâr olmuştur). İki çocuğu da evlenmemiş veya da yetişkin olabilmiş çocuğu olmamıştır. Carl'ın Constanza isminde bir kızı olur, o da 1833'de çocukken ölür. 1782 yılı Mozart'ın kariyeri için verimli bir yıldır: operası (Saraydan Kız Kaçırma (Die Entführung aus dem Serail)) müthiş bir başarıya ulaşır. Bu operasında bahsedilen saray, Topkapı Sarayı olmayıp, Akdeniz kıyılarında bir yazlık saraydır yani yazlık köşktür. Opera Türk'lerin bulunduğu Osmanlı ülkelerinde geçmektedir. Selim Paşa'nın ve harem ağası Osman'ın tutsağı olan Konstanze ve İngiliz hizmetkarı Blonde'yi, Konstanze'nin nişanlısı bir İspanyol soylusu olan Belmonto kaçırmaya çalışır. En sonunda da Selim Paşa Belmont ve Konstanze'nin birleşmesine razı olur. Ardından konserlere çıkan Mozart, kendi piyano konçertolarının yönetmenliğinin yanı sıra, solo olarak da enstrümanlar çalar. 1782 ve 1783 yılları arasında, Mozart Johann Sebastian Bach ve George Frideric Handel'in eserlerine sahip olan Baron Gottfried van Swieten sayesinde aşina olur. Mozart'ın bu eserleri çalışması üzerine, Barok tarzında yeni bir müzik tarzı ve dili yaratmasını sağlar. Sihirli Flüt (Die Zauberflöte) bu örneklerden biridir ve finali de 41. Senfoni'dir. 1783 yılında Wolfgang ve Constanze, babası Leopold'u Salzburg'da ziyaret ederler ancak babası Constanze'yi iyi karşılamaz. Ancak bu ilham, Mozart'ın duasal eserlerinden biri, Große Messe (Do Minör Büyük Ayini) henüz bitmemiş olsa da Salzburg'da gösterime girer ve hâlâ en tanınmış eserlerindendir. Wolfgang eşi Constanze'nin Leopold'ün sevgisini almak için başrolde solo şarkı söylemesini sağlar. thumb|200px|1780'lerin ortalarında Mozart. Viyana'daki ilk yıllarında, Mozart Beethoven'ın da hocası olan 100'ün üzerinde senfoni bestelemiş Franz Joseph Haydn ile tanışır ve arkadaş olurlar. Haydn ne zaman Viyana'yı ziyaret etse beraber yaylı kuartet çalarlar. Mozart'ın Haydn'a çaldığı 6 kuartet (K. 387, K. 421, K. 428, K. 458, K. 464, and K. 465) 1782 ile 1785 yılları arasında yazılmıştır. Bunlar Haydn'ın Opus 33 setine karşı bir yanıttır. Haydn'a yazdığı bir mektupta Mozart şu sözleri yazar: "Çocuklarını büyük bir dünyaya göndermeye karar veren bir baba, onlara o dönemde meşhur bir insanın koruması ve öncülük etmesi gerektiğini düşünmüştü. Sonunda en iyi dostlar haline gelmişlerdi. Ben de aynı yolla, size 6 çocuğumu gönderiyorum... Lütfen onları nezaketle bir baba, bir yol gösterici ve bir arkadaş olarak alınız!... Ancak, size yalvarıyorum; lütfen babalarının gözlerinden kaçan hatalar için anlayış gösteriniz ve saygı duyduğum cömert dostluğunuzu esirgemeyiniz." Haydn bunun üzerine Mozart'a büyük bir hayranlık duydu ve Mozart'ın son 3 serisini dinledikten sonra babası Leopold'a "Tanrı üzerine ve dürüst insanlığım üzerine size derim ki, çocuğunuz yüzyüze veya ismiyle tanıdığım en büyük bestekardır. Zevki ve daha önemlisi, bestekarlığın en derin bilgisine sahip." 1782 ila 1785 yılları arasında, Mozart piyano konçertolarında solo olarak çıktığı seri konserler verir ve bunlar en güzel çalışmaları olarak kabul edilir. Bu konserler finansal açıdan da başarılı olmuştur. 1785'den sonra ise, Mozart sahneye daha az çıkar ve sadece bir kaç konçerto yazar. Maynard Solomon bunu Mozart'ın elindeki yaralardan dolayı olduğunu söylemektedir, başka bir bakış açısına göre ise halk artık ona aynı ilgiyi göstermemektedir. Mozart 18'inci yüzyıldaki Avrupa'daki Aydınlanma Dönemi'nden de esinlenir ve 1784 yılında Mason olur. Locası spesifik olarak deist yerine katoliktir ve babası 1787'de ölmeden önce de babasını kendi inanışına çekmeye çalışır. Sihirli Flüt (Die Zauberflöte), sondan ikinci operası, da masonik alegoriler içermektedir. Mozart ayrıca Haydn ile aynı mason locasındadır. Mozart hayatında nadiren maddi zorluklar yaşamıştır. Ancak, bu yaşadığı zorluklar birçok kez abartılmış ve romantikleştirilmiştir. Ancak, arkadaşlarından birçok kez borç almıştır ve birçok borcu ödenmemiş şekilde ölmüştür. 1784 ile 1787 arasında bugün de ziyaret edilen Domgasse 5'te St. Stephen Katedrali arkasında, yedi odalı bir apartmanda yaşamıştır. Burada 1786'da " Figaro'nun Düğünü (La nozze di Figaro) operasını bestelemiştir. thumb|150px|Figaro'nun Düğünü'nün 1786 yılındaki ilanı. (Prag) Mozart ve Prag Mozart'ın Prag ve halkıyla özel bir ilişkisi vardır. Buradaki seyircisi, Figaro'yu Viyana'dakilerden daha fazla kutlamıştır. "Meine Prager verstehen mich" (Praglılarım beni anlıyor) sözü de Bohemya'da oldukça ünlü olmuştur. Birçok turist, Prag'daki izlerini takip eder ve Mozart Müzesi, yaşadığı Bertramka Villası'nda oda orkestralarını dinlerler. Prag şehri, Mozart'a hayatının geri kalanında finansal olarak komisyonlar aracılığıyla destek sağlamıştır. Don Giovanni 29 Ekim 1787'de Estates Tiyatro'sunda gösterime girmiştir. Mozart son operası Titus'un merhameti (La Clemenza di Tito) 6 Eylül 1791'de, yine bu şehirde Leopold II'nın Bohemya Krallığı taç giyme töreninde gerçekleşmiştir. Mozart bu görevi, Antonio Salieri'nin açıkca reddetmesi üzerine almıştır. Son hastalığı ve ölümü Mozart'ın son hastalığı ve ölümü incelenmesi oldukça zor bir konudur. Romantik efsaneler ve birbiriyle uyuşmayan teoriler mevcuttur. Birçok araştırmacı, Mozart'ın hastalığının yükselme durumunda anlaşamaz - özellikle hangi noktada Mozart hastalığı hakkında haberdardı ve bu eserlerini etkiledi. Romantik bakış açısı, hastalığının giderek kötüye gittiğine ve bunun da eserlerine paralel bir şekilde yansıdığını savunur. Bunun karşısında ise, günümüzdeki bazı araştırmacılar, durumunun iyi olduğunu ve ölümünün ailesi ve arkadaşlarına ani bir şok etkisi yarattığını belirtirler. Mozart'ın son sözleri: "Ölümün tadı dudaklarımda... Bu dünyadan olmayan bir şey hissediyorum" der. Hastalığının asıl sebebi de bir varsayımdır. Ölüm kayıtları "hitziges Frieselfieber" (mühim darı tanesi ateşi) der ve bu, sebebi modern tıpta açıklanabilen bir tanım değildir. Birçok teori önerilmiştir, bunların arasında, trişinoz, civa zehirlenmesi ve ateşli romatizma da vardır. Hastaların kanatılması o dönemde genelde uygulanan bir anlayıştı ve bu da sebepler arasında gösterilir. Mozart, 5 Aralık 1791 tarihinde gece 1 sularında Viyana'da ölür. Hastalığının yükselmesi ile, son calismasi Requiem ile birlikte Zauberflöte'dir. Yalniz Zauberflöte'yi ölümünden önce bitirir ve sahnelere cikarip ünlü yapar, ama Requem'i bitiremeden ölür. Bu iki calismasina daha bir kaç gün önce başlamıştır. Popüler efsaneye göre, Requiem'de Mozart kendi ölümünü düşünerek bu besteyi yapmıştır ve bu dünyadan sonrasından bir haberci bunu madii olarak desteklemiştir. Belgeselerdeki bulgular, bu anonim desteğin Schloss Stuppach Kontu Franz Walsegg tarafından geldiğini ispatlamıştır. Eserin büyük bir çoğunluğu da, Mozart'ın sağlığı yerindeyken yazılmıştır. Genç bir bestekâr ve Mozart'ın öğrencisi Franz Xaver Süssmayr, Constanze tarafından Requiem'i bitirmesi için görevlendirir. İlk görevlendirilen Süssmayr değildir, Constanze öncelikle Joseph Eybler'e başvurur, ancak Eybler beceremez ve görevi reddeder. thumb|200px|Ölmeden 1 yıl önce Mozart. İsmi yazılmayan bir mezar taşıyla öldüğü için, genelde Mozart'ın parasız ve unutulmuş olarak öldüğü söylenir. Ancak, Viyana'da eskisi kadar yüksek yaşam standartlarında yaşamasa da, komisyonlardan iyi bir gelir elde ediyordu. Yılda yaklaşık olarak 10,000 florin kazanıyordu, bu da 2006'ya göre 42,000 Dolar (ya da 63,000 YTL) etmektedir. Söz konusu miktar O'nu 18'inci yüzyılda Dünya'da en fazla para kazanan %5'in içerisine sokar. Ancak, servetini kontrol edemiyordu. Annesi hakkında "Wolfgang ne zaman yeni bir şeyler kazanırsa, kendisini ve malını etrafına veriyordu" demiştir. Oldukça masraflı yaşamı da, o'nu birçok kez kredi almaya yöneltmiştir. Birçok yalvarış mektupları hâlâ günümüzde vardır, ama fakirliğine değin harcamalarına olduğu kadar fazla bir delil yoktur. Toplu bir mezarda değil, 1785 Avusturya kanunlarına göre halka ait bir mezara gömülmüştür. St. Marx mezarlığındaki orijinal mezarı kaybolsa da, anıtsal mezartaşları buraya ve Zentralfriedhof'a yerleştirilmiştir. 2005'te Avusturya'nın Inssbruk Üniversitesi ve Maryland-Rockville'deki DNA laboratuvarlarında, Avusturya Müzesi'ndeki Mozart'ın kafatasının ona ait olup olmadığı araştırılmış ve bu ananesinin ve yeğeninin DNA'leriyle karşılaştırılmıştır. Test sonuçları yetersiz kalmıştır ve DNA örneklerinin birbiriyle bir alakasını bulamamışlardır. 1809'da Constanze Danimarkalı diplomat Georg Nikolaus von Nissen (d. 1761 – ö. 1826) ile evlenir. Yeni eşi de Mozart'ın büyük bir hayranıdır ve Mozart üzerine bir biyografi yazar. Ömrü süresince bunu bitiremese de, öldükten sonra, Constanze bitirmiş ve yayınlamıştır. Dünya tarihinin belki de gelmiş geçmiş en büyük müzik dehasının sadece 35 yıllık bir ömür yaşaması ve bu ömüre 626 ölümsüz eser bırakması, kendisi belki de müzik dünyasının en büyük kazançlarından biri olsa da, kısa ömrü de müzik dünyasının en büyük kayıbıdır. Ölümünden bu yana geçen iki asırlık zaman içinde, her kuşak onun eserlerinde bir başka anlam ve güzellik bulmuştur.Eserlerindeki derin anlam ruhlara işledikçe Mozart'ın insanlığa yardımı daha da önem kazanacaktır. Yapıtları, müzik tarzı ve yenilikleri Tarzı thumb|200px|Requiem'in son sayfası. Mozart'ın müziği, Hayden'ınki gibi, klasik müziğin ilk örneklerindendir. Çalışmaları, o dönemin tarzını değiştirmiş ve barok tarzı ile de karışımını sağlamıştır. Mozart'ın kendine ait tarzı klasik müziğin tamamının gelişimine paraleldir. Çok yönlü bir besteciydı ve hemen hemen her türde müzik yazdı. Bunların arasında senfoni, opera, solo konçerto, oda orkestrası, yaylı kuartet ve yaylı kintet ve piyano sonatları da vardır. Bu türlerin hiçbiri yeni değildi, ama piyano konçertosu Mozart'ın tek başına geliştirdiği ve popüler ettiği bir türdür. Ayrıca önemli sayıda dini müzik de yayımladı, bunların arasında ayin müzikleri de vardı ve birçok dans müziği de besteledi; divertimenti, serenadlar ve diğer hafif eğlenceli türlerde. Mozart ilk yıllarından beri müthiş bir kulağa sahipti. Duyduğu her müziği hafızasına bir daha çıkmayacak üzere yazabiliyordu. Gezilerinin de oldukça fazla olmasından dolayı, nadir bir tecrübe koleksiyonu edindi. Londra'da bir çocuk olarak J.C: Bach ile karşılaştı ve müziğini dinledi. Paris, Mannheim ve Vİyana'da da buradaki bestekarlarla karşılaştı. Muhteşem Mannheim orkestrasıyla beraber çalıştı. İtalyan açılışlarını ve opera buffalarıyla karşılaştı. Bunların hepsi, gelişiminde önemli bir rol oynadı. Londra'da ve İtalya'da galant tarzı o dönemde oldukça popülerdi. Basit, hafif müzik, sesin yavaşlamasına bir tutku, vurgulara önem veren, hakim ve ana notanın üstündeki dördüncü ve altındaki notayı çıkartarak, simetrik cümlelerle ve açık bir mimari sundu. Bu tarzın etrafında gelişen klasik müzik, Barok'un komplike tarzına bir tepkiydi. Mozart'ın ilk çalışmaları, İtalyan açılışlarıydı. 3 hareketbirbiriyle buluşurdu. Diğerleri J.C. Bach'ın eserlerine oldukça benzerdi ve başkaları da Viyana'daki eserlerin değişik bir şekilde vurgulanmasıydı. Mozart'ın en tanınan özelliklerinden biri de, belli bir düzenin uyumuydu; sesin yavaşlamasına ana nota etrafında yöneliyordu. Ama Mozart, bunu değiştirerek, uyumu ses yavaşlamasının daha güçlü yarıya geçmesini sağlamıştı. Mozart'ın Phrygian anlayışı da bunu gösterir. Mozart olgunlaştıkça, Barok müziğinden birtakım yeni özellikler daha adapte etmiştir. Örnek olarak, 29. Senfoni'nin La Majör (K. 201)'ünde kontrpuana ait iki veya daha çok sayıda melodinin bir arada çalınmasından meydana gelmiş tema kullanıyordu ilk hareketinde ve düzensiz ifade uzunluklarını denemiştir. 1773'deki bazı kuartetleri fugal finalleri vardır ve büyük olasılıkla Haydn'dan esinlenmiştir. O da bunu opus 20 setinde kullanmıştır. Fırtına ve stresin etkisi, Alman edebiyatını Romantizm akımına doğru yönelirken, müzikte de bestecileri etkilemiştir. Mozart'ın çalışma hayatında odağı enstrümental müzikten operalar gitmiş gelmiştir. Avrupa'da o anda bulunan iki tarzda da operalar yazmıştır. Figaro'nun Düğünü, Don Giovanni ve Cosi fan tutte (Bütün kadınlar böyle yapar) opera buffa tarzında iken, İdomeneo ve Sihirli Flüt opera seria tarzındadır. Daha sonraki operalarında da, enstrümanların, orkestranın, ton renginin psikolojik ve duygusal hisleri ve dramatik geçişleri ifade edebilmek için yeni yöntemler geliştirmiştir. Senfonilerinde çözülemeyecek seviyede komplike bir şekilde orkestrasını kullanması, orkestranın psikolojik etkilerini geliştirmiş ve daha sonra da opera olmayan eserlerinde de görülmüştür. Mozart için Türklerin ayrı bir önemi vardır, Türkler için de Mozart'ın. Mozart Türklerle, müzik ve töreleriyle gençlik çağlarıyla başlayarak ilgilenmiştir. Osmanlıların Viyana'yı kuşatması sırasında ve sonrasında, Avrupalılar, özelliklede de Avusturya-Macaristan imparatorluğu'nun yurttaşları Türklerle yakın ilişkilere girmiştir. Etkisi thumb|200px|Mozart'ın el yazısı ve imzası. Mozart'ın nesiller boyunca, tüm müzik türlerinin bestekarlar üzerindeki etkisi oldukça büyüktür. Lakin, Mozart'dan sonraki tüm önemli bestekarlar Mozart'ın büyüklüğünden bahsetmiştir. Rossini hakkında "O bir dahi kadar bilgili ve bilgi kadar dahi olan tek müzisyendi" demiştir. Ludwig van Beethoven'in Mozart hayranlığı da açıktır. Beethoven Mozart'ı birçok kez kendisine örnek olarak almıştır. Örnek olarak, Beethoven'in Sol majör 4. Piyano Konçertosu Mozart'ın Do majör Piyano Konçerto'suna (K.503) bir göstergedir. Beethoven'in apartmanında öğrencilerinden birine, Mozart'ın Do majör kuartet'ini (K.464) gösterip "Ah, ne eser. Bu Mozart'ın "işte benim yapabileceğim bu, dinleyebilecek kulakların olsaydı!" demesidir" demiştir. Beethoven'in daha birçok eseri Mozart'ın eserlerine benzemekte ve çağrıştırmaktadır. Bunlara Beethoven'in Do minör 3. Piyano Konçertosu ile Mozart'ın Do minör 24. Piyano Konçerto'su da dahildir. İkisi de Haydn öğrencisi olup, buluştuğuna inanılır ve Mozart da Beethoven hakkında "Dünya'ya hakkında bahsedilecek bir şey bırakacak" dediği söylenmektedir. Çaykovski Mozartiana'yı Mozart'ı övmek için yazmıştır. Max Reger'in 1914'de yazdığı Mozart Tema'sı da en tanınmış eserlerinden biridir. Buna ek olarak Mozart, Frédéric Chopin, Franz Schubert, Peter İlyiç Çaykovski, Robert Schumann ve birçok besteciler tarafından en iyi olarak gösterilmiştir. Hatta Frédéric Chopin, cenazesinde kendi yazdığı cenaze müziğini değil Mozart'ın Requiem'inin çalınmasını istemiştir. Mozart popüler müzik için de bir ilham kaynağı olarak kalmıştır. Jazz'dan, Rock'a, hatta Heavy Metal'e kadar. Jazz piyanisti Chick Corea, Mozart'ın piyano konçertolarını çalarken kendisini konçertolar yazmaya esinlenmiştir. Köchel Dizini thumb|200px|Viyana'daki Mozart Anıtı. Mozart öldükten sonra, eserlerinin dizilimi için birçok defa uğraşılmıştır. Ancak, bunu 12 yıllık bir uğraşı sonunda, 1862'de Ludwig von Köchel başarır. Mozart'ın hâlen eserleri Köchel'in katalog numaralarına göre sıralandırılmıştır. Bu nedenle, örnek olarak La majör 23. Piyano Konçertosu demek yerine, basitçe "K. 488" ya da "KV. 488" diye yazılır. Buradaki KV'nin açılımı Köchel Verzeichnis (Köchel Dizini)'dir. Bu katalog 6 kez revizyona gitmiş, Mozart'ın eserleri de K.1 den K.626'ya kadar numaralandırılmıştır. Söylenceler ve uyuşmazlıklar Mozart bestekarlar arasında doğal olmayan bir efsane yumağıyla karşılaştı. Bir bakıma çünkü ilk biyografisini yazanlar O'nu şahsen tanıyorlardı. Bir ürün sunabilmek için hayali öğeler eklemek zorunda kalıyorlardı. Bu söylenceler, Mozart öldükten sonra başladı, ama pek azı belli kanıtlar etrafındaydı. Bunlardan biri de Mozart'ın Requiem'ini kendi ölümünü düşünerek yazması üzerineydi. Hayali sözleri, gerçek olaylardan ayırmak Mozart araştırmacılarının devam eden bir görevi haline gelmiştir, lakin efsaneleri gerçek olaylardan ayırmak gerekir. Dramatistler ve senaristler, araştırmacıların sorumluluklarından özgür olarak, bu efsaneleri oldukça iyi birer öğe olarak kullandılar. Oldukça popüler olan bir nokta da, Mozart ve Antonio Salieri arasındaki rekabetdi. Bazı versiyonlarda, Salieri'nin verdiği bir zehir nedeniyle ölen Mozart, Aleksandr Puşkin'in Mozart ve Salieri isimli oyununa, Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov'un Mozart ve Salieri isimli operasına ve Peter Shaffer'in Amadeus isimli oyununa konu olmuştur. Amadeus ayrıca bir film olarak da çekilmiştir. Shaffer'in oyunundaki Mozart görüntüsü oldukça tepki almıştır ve birçok kişi haksız bir şekilde Mozart'ın kişiliğinin abartıldığını hissetmiştir ama elbette Mozart'ın deli dolu bir kişiliği olduğu doğrudur. Örnek olarak, Mozart kanonlarını "Leck mich im Arsch" (Kıçımı yala) ve "Leck mir den Arsch fein recht schön sauber" (Kıçımı iyi ve temizce yala) parti müziği olarak dostlarına bestelemiştir. Bu eserlerinin Köchel numaraları 231 ve 233'dür. Başka bir tartışma konusu da, Mozart'ın çocukluktan ölümüne kadar insan üstü dehasıdır. Bazıları ilk eserlerini basit ve unutulabilir bulurken, diğerleri Mozart'ın 5 yaşında yazdığı esere bile hayranlık duyarlar. Her halukarda, ilk bestelerinin bir bölümü hâlâ oldukça popülerdir. K. 165 örnek olarak, Mozart tarafından 17 yaşındayken bestelenmiştir ve en tanınan eserlerden biridir. Başka bir söyleyiş de, henüz 5 ya da 6 yaşındayken, gözleri kapalı olarak ellerini çapraz bir şekilde tutup piyanoyu çalabildiğidir. thumb|200px|Mozart'ın mezarı. Benjamin Simkin, Mozart üzerine yazdığı bir kitapta Mozart'ın Tourette sendromu yaşadığını öngörmüştür. Ancak, hiçbir Tourette sendrom uzmanı, organizasyonu veya psikiyatrist Mozart'ın böyle bir sendroma sahip olduğunu söylememiştir ve birçoğu da yeteri kadar delilin olmadığını vurgular. Amadeus (1984) Milos Forman'ın 1984 yılında yönettiği Amadeus, Peter Shaffer'in oyunu üzerinedir. 8 Oskar kazanan bu film, o yılın da en popüler filmlerinden biri olmuştur. Film Mozart'ın eserlerini halkın tanıması için oldukça faydalı olmuştur, ancak tarihsel eşitsizlikler yüzünden eleştirilmiştir. Özellikle Antonio Salieri'nin Mozart ile olan rekabeti üzerine pek az tarihsel kanıt vardır. Aksine, büyük bir ihtimalle Mozart ve Salieri birbirlerine arkadaş ve ortak gözüyle bakmaktadırlar. Salieri'nin halk kütüphanesinden Mozart'a partisyonlar verdiğinin belgelerle kanıtları vardır. Bunun yanı sıra, birçok kez Mozart'ın eserlerini sahnede sunmuştur. Bunun da üstüne, Mozart'ın oğlu Franz Xaver'in müzik öğretmeni olmuştur. Eserlerini hiçbir zaman göstermemesi, filmde fazla dramatize edilmiştir. Ayrıca, Mozart'ın eserleri incelendiğinde, birçok revizyonlar yaptığı da gözükmektedir. Mozart oldukça ağır çalışırdı ve kendi izniyle üstün bilgisini ve becerilerini Avrupa'nın müzik geleneklerine göre geliştirmişti. Schaffer ve Forman Amadeus'un hiçbir zaman Mozart'ın gerçek biyografisi olarak sunmak istemediklerini anlamış, filmin DVD sunumunda da, dramatik anlatımın İncil'deki Habil ve Kabil hikâyesinden esinlendiğini anlatmıştır - bir kardeş Tanrı tarafından sevilir, diğeri hor görülür. thumb|350px|Türk Marşı'nın bulunduğu piyano sonatından bir kesit. Kaynakça * Braunbehrens, Volkmar: Mozart in Vienna: 1781-1791, Timothy Bell Trans, HarperPerennial, 1986 ISBN 978-0-06-097405-3 * Deutsch, Otto Erich: Mozart: A Documentary Biography, Eric Blom et al. Trans, Stanford University Press, 1965 * Aloys Greither: Wolfgang Amadé Mozart, Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH, 1962 * Robert W. Gutman: Mozart: A Cultural Biography, Random, 2001 ISBN 0-15-100482-X * H. C. Robbins Landon: 1791: Mozart's Last Year, Thames & Hudson, 1988 ISBN 0-500-28107-6 * Piero Melograni: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: A Biography, The University of Chicago Press, 2006 ISBN 0-226-51956-2 Read an excerpt * Massimo Mila: Lettura delle Nozze di Figaro, Einaudi, 1979 ISBN 88-06-18937-9 * Mark Rayner: The Amadeus Net, ENC, 2005 ISBN 0-9752540-1-4 * Stanley Sadie, ed.: Mozart and his Operas, St. Martin's, 2000 ISBN 0-312-24410-X * Maynard Solomon: Mozart: a life, Harper, 1996 ISBN 0-06-092692-9 * Hershel Jick: A Listener's Guide to Mozart's Music, Vantage, 1997 ISBN 0-553-12308-9 * Marcia Davenport: Mozart, The Chautauqua Press, 1932 * Wilhelm Otto Deutsch, [http://www.w-o-deutsch.de/mozart Mozart und die Religion (2005)] * Nicholas Till: Mozart and the Enlightenment,Faber,Norton, 1992 ISBN 0-571-16169-3 * Gregory Allen Robbins, [http://www.unomaha.edu/jrf/robbins.htm Mozart & Salieri, Cain & Abel: A Cinematic Transformation of Genesis 4] * [http://www.mozartproject.org/ The Mozart Project] * Cliff Eisen and Simon P. Keefe, Editors: The Cambridge Mozart Encyclopedia, Cambridge University Press, 2006 ISBN 0-521-85659-0 Ayrıca bakınız * Köchel Dizini * Mozart operaları listesi Dış bağlantılar * Commons:Category:Compositions by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Mozart - Notalar ücretsiz - tr.cantorion.org * Tuluyhan Uğurlu'dan * The Mozart Project * Mozartones.com * WAMozartFan.com * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart'ın müzikleri * Mozart Midileri * Classic Cat - Mozart mp3s * Avrupa Kitaplığı (The European Library) içinde bulunan Mozart'a ait ve hakkındaki digitize edilmiş 783 eser ab:Вольфганг Амадеи Моцарт af:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart als:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart am:ቮልፍጋንግ አማዴኡስ ሞፃርት an:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ar:فولفغانغ أماديوس موتسارت arz:موتسارت ast:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ay:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart az:Volfqanq Amadey Motsart ba:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт bar:Mozart Wolfgang Amadeus bat-smg:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart be:Вольфганг Амадэй Моцарт be-x-old:Вольфганг Амадэй Моцарт bg:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт bn:ভোল্‌ফগাংক্‌ আমাডেয়ুস মোৎসার্ট br:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart bs:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ca:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ckb:فوڵفگانگ ئەمادیۆس مۆتزارت co:Mozart cs:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart cy:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart da:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart de:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart el:Βόλφγκανγκ Αμαντέους Μότσαρτ en:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart eo:Volfgango Amedeo Mozarto es:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart et:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart eu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ext:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fa:ولفگانگ آمادئوس موتسارت fi:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fiu-vro:Mozarti Wolfgang Amadeus fr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart frr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fur:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fy:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ga:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gan:莫扎特 gd:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart gu:મોઝાર્ટ gv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart haw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart he:וולפגנג אמדאוס מוצרט hi:वोल्फ़गांक आमडेयुस मोत्सार्ट hif:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hr:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart hy:Վոլֆգանգ Ամադեուս Մոցարտ ia:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart id:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ilo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart io:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart it:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ja:ヴォルフガング・アマデウス・モーツァルト jbo:vulfygan.amade,us.motsart jv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ka:ვოლფგანგ ამადეუს მოცარტი kk:Моцарт, Волфгаң Амадеус kn:ವುಲ್ಫ್‌ಗ್ಯಾಂಗ್ ಅಮೆಡಿಯುಸ್ ಮೊಟ್ಜಾರ್ಟ್ ko:볼프강 아마데우스 모차르트 ku:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart kw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart la:Wolfgangus Amadeus Mozart lb:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart li:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart lij:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart lt:Volfgangas Amadėjus Mocartas lv:Volfgangs Amadejs Mocarts map-bms:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mhr:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей mk:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт ml:വൂൾഫ്ഗാങ് അമാദ്യൂസ് മൊട്ട്സാർട്ട് mn:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт ms:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mt:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart mwl:Mozart my:မိုးဇက် mzn:موزات nah:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nds:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nds-nl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart nn:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart no:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart oc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart os:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей pag:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pam:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pcd:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pdc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pl:Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart pms:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart pnb:ولفگانگ موزرت pt:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart qu:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ro:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ru:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей rue:Вольфґанґ Амадей Моцарт sah:Моцарт Вольфганг Амадей sc:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart scn:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sco:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart se:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sh:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart simple:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sk:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sq:Volfgang Amadeus Mocart sr:Волфганг Амадеус Моцарт sv:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sw:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart szl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ta:வொல்ஃப்கேங்க் அமதியுஸ் மோட்ஸார்ட் th:โวล์ฟกัง อะมาเดอุส โมซาร์ท tl:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart tt:Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт uk:Вольфґанґ Амадей Моцарт ur:وولف گینگ موزارٹ uz:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vec:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vi:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart war:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart xal:Моцарт, Вольфганг Амадей yi:וואלפגאנג אמאדעוס מאצארט yo:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart zh:沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特 zh-classical:莫扎特 zh-min-nan:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart zh-yue:莫札特 Kategori:Avusturyalı opera bestecileri Kategori:1756 doğumlular Kategori:1791 yılında ölenler Kategori:Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Kategori:Ölmüş insanlar Kategori:Mozart